Secrets II Or, How to Make a Superman
by rangeriggy
Summary: Short and fluffy CLOIS. I took some of the best scenes of the SI movie and Lois and Clark TV show, threw them in the Smallville cooking pot and added a dash of humor and sex. Rated M even though I didn't go that hardcore.
1. Good things come to those who wait

Two years had passed since Lois Lane found out Clark Kent's deepest secret. Her father and sister had been kidnapped and tortured. Clark had helped her rescue them. Okay, Clark had done all the actual rescuing. In the course of their adventure, Lois had realized two things. One, Clark Kent was actually Kal-El, Last Son of Krypton, an advanced alien life form with extraordinary powers. Two, she had fallen deeply in love with him.

Lois had graduated from MetU with a degree in journalism. She had used her cousin's connections to get a foot into the door at the Daily Planet, and had quickly established herself as one of the city's premier reporters. New Editor-in-Chief Perry White rode her constantly, but Lois had to admit that he brought out her best work. Chloe had moved to Gotham to pursue a new career there. A mysterious vigilante was making life downright scary for criminals there, and Chloe was going to cover his exploits. She missed her cousin, but she was getting very busy. She was constantly digging for the hard stories. She got to see less of Clark and his mother than she wanted to. Clark could make it out whenever he chose, but usually, Lois was on a stakeout or burning the midnight oil in the office. He would bring her Chinese food from Beijing or Thai straight from the source. They would talk, laugh, and share troubled stories about the state of the world. But, they hadn't been fully intimate yet. Lois wanted Clark. Wanted him bad. She had some very intense make out sessions with him that promised great things in the future. But, Clark had some hang ups that she couldn't break through. Like the whole super-strength thing. Clark treated everything he touched like it was made of fine china. Cups, silverware, people, automobiles, fifty ton rocks, it made no difference to him. Clark was very afraid of losing all control and accidentally hurting her. He had explained this time and time again. Lois was sure that it wasn't her fault. Clark reacted to her touches, kisses and body like a dog in heat. She made sure to show plenty of skin, when appropriate, and could only guess what his reaction would be when he saw her fully naked for the first time. She knew several areas to caress that drove him absolutely wild with desire. He even busted a zipper on a pair of jeans when she nibbled on a sensitive part of his neck. Lois laughed. She had heard the term 'rock hard' before, but had never actually seen the metaphor applied so appropriately.

Lois sighed and stretched her legs under her desk. She was getting nowhere on this article. She decided to pack up early for once and call Clark. He had graduated from Central Kansas last week, and was spending some time between the farm and his "Fortress of Solitude" in northern Canada. Lois had been there a few times. It was magnificent, but at the same time creepy. It felt like a haunted house would have felt. Lois stared into the distance. She REALLY wanted Clark. Lois made a decision. Tonight would be the night, and nobody stopped Lois Lane when she made her mind up.

Lois stopped at a shop on her way home and bought some scented candles, massage oil and lacy lingerie. She thought about getting a Barry White CD, but decided that would be too cliché. She opened the door to her apartment and brought the packages inside, along with her work laptop. Changing into sweats, she picked up the phone and dialed the Kent farm in Smallville. Clark's mother answered on the third ring.

"Lois! How are you doing? I read your last article on corruption in the mayor's office. It was great!" Martha gushed. Martha was like the mother Lois had lost, so full of love and devotion. She had opted not to run for another Senate seat. She was backing a mystery candidate, and no one could figure out who it was. Her constituents loved her, and were sure to elect whomever she gave her support to.

"Hi, Martha," said Lois. Lois had been bullied to drop 'Mrs. Kent' or 'senator' when she talked with Clark's mom. Lois didn't usually let herself be bullied, but Martha always got her way. "Thanks, and I'm doing great. Is Clark there?"

"Yes, he just got home from 'up north'." Martha called to her son. "So, Lois, when are you coming out to visit? Your father is all moved in and waiting for you to come see us. I mean him."

Lois smiled, Martha didn't usually slip up like that. She had suspected that her dad moved to Smallville after retiring from the Army for the fiery senator's company. He said it was the clean air and good living. Lois had been trained by the best and could smell the General's lie from a mile away. "I promise that I'll come out next week. I have a big article that I'm finishing now."

"Alright, Lo" said Martha, using her father's pet name for Lois. Lois took that as a sign of how much time the two were spending together if she was picking up habits from him. "Just remember, a promise is kept in this family. Here's Clark."

"Hey, Lois. What's up?" asked Clark.

"I need to see you tonight, Smallville. At eight o'clock sharp" said Lois, putting some bite into her words.

"Um, okay. Do you want to have dinner?"

"No, eat before you come. We have some things to talk about." Lois kept it mysterious.

Clark was taken aback. "Alright, then. I'll be at your place at eight" said Clark.

"You'd better be."

Clark was nervous. He had been spending so much time at the Fortress doing research into a little problem. He wanted to be intimate with Lois. She drove him crazy with desire. He had spent hours pouring through the computers, figuring out if he could safely make love to her. He had found out that, yes indeed, he could. He would have to be gentle and definitely control his heat vision. The trick was a series of meditation exercises. In fact, the Fortress had provided him with detailed instructions on getting the most out of the experience. Clark didn't think that most of the instructions were even physically possible without Olympic Gymnastic training. But, it would be fun to find out.

He didn't know what Lois wanted to talk about. He was half afraid that she wanted to break up. He had been so hesitant before, so afraid that he would hurt her physically that he may have screwed it all up. Clark flew to her apartment balcony and knocked on the glass door. The apartment was dark. He checked his watch, yup, eight. Lois came to the doors in a bathrobe. She smiled and opened the doors for him.

"Lois, you said we needed to talk?" asked Clark, apprehensively.

"Yes, we do." She said.

"About what?" Clark felt let down. Here it comes, he thought.

Lois smiled seductively. "About this" she said, undoing the robe. She was wearing very revealing undergarments beneath the robe. She put her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. "I'm not taking no for an answer this time, Smallville."

Clark stared at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was a vision. Sexy, sultry and beautiful. He kissed her with all the passion he had. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom, making love to her by the soft light of candles.

Lois was trembling. She lost count of all the climaxes after ten. Clark had superhuman stamina. Hell, everything about him was super human. She lay on top of him with her eyes rolled back in her head and her breathing ragged. "Lois, are you alright," asked Clark. "MMMM, aftershocks" she murmured. "That was amazing. It was certainly worth the wait."

Clark smiled. Wait until he used some of the techniques the Fortress showed him. "It was magnificent" he said. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, Clark."

She called in sick to work the next day.


	2. Partners

Chapter 2: Partners

Lois stalked into Perry White's office. She heard the rumor that morning. Lois Lane was getting teamed up with a rookie. She was moving down the ladder from star reporter to babysitter. She charged forward, fully intending to give the Chief a piece of her mind. Perry was talking to the kid as if he were the best thing in the world. Perry never treated anybody that way, especially somebody new. "Chief, what the hell is going on? I don't work with anyone!"

"Ah, there you are. Lois Lane, meet your new partner, Clark Kent!" said Perry expansively.

Lois paused, looking at the tall man uncurl himself from the chair and turn. It was Clark, alright. She almost didn't recognize him. He had combed his hair differently, and was wearing glasses, of all things. "Uh, hi." She said to the love of her life. She turned to her editor. "This isn't going to work out, Chief. I have deadlines, projects…stuff." Damn, thought Lois. She could barely make it through a quiet dinner without jumping Clark's bones. Now she was going to have to spend every waking minute with him. "Just shut up, Clark and play along" she breathed. Clark nodded slightly. "Maybe Cat Grant could take him?" Lois cursed her mouth. Cat was the most notorious slut in the office. What the hell was she thinking?

"No, Cat's department is gossip. Clark's too good of a writer for that. Besides, he once saved my life. He gets the city beat, with my best reporter" said Perry.

"Huh, saved your life?" asked Lois. Clark had never mentioned that he knew the Chief.

"Yeah," continued Perry. "I was just another has-been drunk digging for tabloid news in Smallville, Kansas. Clark shocked me into giving up drinking, got me back on track!" Perry smiled even wider. "Now look at me! Editor-in-Chief of the greatest paper in the world! The New York Times gets collective indigestion every time they think about when they let me go!"

Perry continued on about what a great guy Clark was for another ten minutes, while Clark blushed redder and redder. Lois gave up the fight and led Clark to his new desk. Clark knocked over three wastebaskets and almost flattened two copyboys getting there. She looked at him across the disarray that was her desk. "What's with the glasses and the Cosmo Kramer routine, Clark?"

Clark sheepishly looked at his desktop. "Heat-vision accident" he said shortly. "I was burning some weeds out this morning and accidentally hit a small piece of Kryptonite. The flashback blinds me."

"But you can see now, so it's temporary?" asked Lois quietly.

"No, but a blowtorch across the cornea restores my sight. I should be all better in a day or two" said Clark. Lois thought that Clark was the only man in the world who could say something like that and not sound crazy. "I'm just a little clumsy until my vision clears."

Lois laughed. "Clark, runaway cargo trains are clumsy. Drunk elephant herds are clumsy. You blind is a freaking natural disaster waiting to happen!" She calmed down. "Okay, look about what I said in the Chief's office. I'm not unhappy that he's paired us up. It's just that, I can barely look at you without wanting to rip your clothes off." Clark cleared his throat, looking at someone behind Lois. Lois turned, face to face with her worst nightmare. Catherine "Cat" Grant was standing behind her, tapping a perfectly capped tooth with a perfectly applied fake nail. "Oh, my, God, Lois! I never figured you for the type, and on the first day of work!" Cat laughed and looked at Clark. "Mmmm! Hellllo!" said Cat, almost purring like her namesake.

Lois straightened and said loudly, "yeah, that's what my date said, the pig! So I punched him straight in the face." Lois stared at Clark, willing him to play along.

"Uh…gee, Lois. That's terrible that someone would say that" Clark said lamely.

Cat stalked around the desk, ignoring Lois. She swayed her hips seductively. Lois thought she looked like a hooker fishing for customers. Cat stopped in front of Clark, holding out her hand, "Hi, handsome. I'm Cat." She said in a throaty contralto tone.

Clark jumped up to introduce himself, but bumped his desk. He knocked his and Lois desk hard, causing her coffee to spill all over the front of her suit. "Ahhh!" she shouted. Clark scrambled to wipe up the spill, and Cat stalked off, laughing wickedly.

Clark looked at Lois apprehensively. She was in shock. She turned a venomous glare at him. "Smallville?" she said evenly.

"Uh, yes?"

"SIT!"


	3. The Life You Save

Lois and Clark settled into a routine for the next six months. They would work all hours of the day and night. Clark got his own place in the city, but he usually stayed over at Lois place. They quickly became one of the best teams in the country, breaking big story after big story. Lois had convinced Clark to keep the glasses, to keep Cat Grant at bay, if nothing else. She wasn't comfortable with rumors of an office romance, since Perry made the decision to team them up permanently. They agreed to work on smaller stories on their own. Clark had been on the waterfront, investigating a string of warehouse robberies. Lois finished typing their article on LuthorCorp's breakup and the unsolved murders tied to it. She saved her work and closed down the computer, looking forward to dinner. Clark had promised to cook her Martha's famous fried chicken. She went home.

She unlocked her front door to find the apartment dark. "Clark?" she called out, turning on the light. She started when she saw him standing still in the middle of the room, slumped and head slouched, staring at the floor. "Clark, what's wrong?" she said as she rushed to him. Clark's breathing was ragged, and he was sweating, of all things. Lois quickly scanned the apartment for the telltale glow of Kryptonite.

"Oh, Lois" said Clark, sobbing. "It was awful." Clark sat heavily on the floor. "I was at the waterfront, doing my story. I heard screaming coming from the pier. A little girl fell in the water, and the riptide pulled her under and out to sea."

Lois rubbed his back comfortingly. "Oh, baby. There was nothing you could do."

Clark got angry. "NO!" he shouted. "I could have saved her! I saw her go under, I followed her as she got sucked out to sea! I watched her heart stop beating…" Clark wailed so loud that the entire apartment shook. He fell forward, scraping at the carpet. "I was afraid, Lois" he sobbed. "I couldn't help, not as Clark Kent. I would've lost my whole life." Clark wept like a broken hearted child.

Lois cried with him. He was the strongest being on the planet. But, in many ways, he was the most fragile, too.

That night, Lois conference called Martha, Chloe and Lana. She told them what happened. They made plans for the next day.

Lois called in sick for her and Clark the next morning, before he woke up. She took him in a cup of coffee and gently woke him up. "Hey, Smallville. Get up and dressed. We're taking a trip" she said.

"Where to?" asked Clark, taking the hot cup.

"Home."

Clark was silent for the whole drive to the farmhouse. He sat looking out the window like a disaster victim, a thousand-yard stare on his face. Lois turned up the gravel and dirt drive leading to the farmhouse, and saw Lana's SUV parked in front. She smiled. At least she and Martha wouldn't be alone in trying to help Clark. She noticed a very nice sedan in the drive as well, and guessed who it could be. Chloe and her new boyfriend. Good. They were all here.

She looked over at Clark, who was still staring at nothing. "Hey, hon. We're here!" said Lois brightly. Clark shook his head and looked around. "So soon? How fast were you driving?" he said.

Lois shook her head and got out of the car. Martha was coming out, with Lana in tow. She gave her son a big hug, and Clark started to break down. Lana and Lois came around and added themselves to the hug. Clark looked up and saw Chloe Sullivan running out of the house. He smiled for the first time since the incident at the waterfront. Chloe added herself to the pile of women hanging on Clark.

"Come in, Clark" said Chloe. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Martha led the group inside, where a man dressed in a dark suit with no tie lounged sipping a glass of Martha's lemonade. He got up and held his hand out. "Hi, you must be Clark" he said with a friendly smile. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

Clark shook Bruce's hand. His grip was firm and dry. "Bruce Wayne, the philanthropist?" he asked.

Bruce gave Clark a curious look. "Yeah, but usually that's not the title people use. I mostly hear about 'Bruce Wayne the billionaire-socailite'".

Clark grinned. "Well, anyone can make some money, but it takes someone special to do something good with it. I respect that."

Bruce smiled. "It's refreshing to hear that. Chloe was right about you, you are unique."

Clark smiled back. "Thanks. But I'm just a farm-boy trying to make his way in the big city."

Clark and his friends spent the day reminiscing and getting to know Bruce. Bruce seemed to be kind of goofy and air-headed, but at times, Clark caught flashes of a brilliant mind. Knowing Chloe like he did, he thought that Bruce was putting on an act. She didn't like stupid men. But for who's benefit was the act?

Clark and Lois took a walk around the farm after supper. They made small talk, or just enjoyed comfortable silences. Clark was glad that Lois made him come home. He needed to heal from the trauma yesterday. "Hey, let's check out the loft" said Lois. She hated manipulating Clark this way, but she had to shock him into action.

They entered the dark loft. Clark held Lois by the window, staring into the night sky. Lois turned to Clark. "Look, Clark. I think that you are the most amazing man I have ever known. You do what you can to help everyone. You can't keep beating yourself up about the lives you can't save."

Clark looked down, "That's just it, Lois. I could have saved her, and that little girl would still be alive."

" But at what cost, Clark? The life you've built? Your mother, Chloe, me?" asked Lois. "Clark Kent may be a super man, but he can only do so much."

"So, I'm supposed to do nothing?" asked Clark.

"No" a deep voice answered out of the shadows. "You have to find a way to do all you can." The newcomer stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in black, with a long flowing cape and an armored cowl. A stylized bat rode on his chest.

Clark stepped in front of Lois protectively. "You're the Batman, aren't you? You're a long way from Gotham City."

"Yes," replied Batman. "A friend asked me to speak with you. I see great confidence in you. You know without a doubt that you could have saved that child. Most men's confidence is born of ego or insecurity. Yours is an absolute knowledge that you can accomplish nearly anything, isn't it?"

Clark nodded. This mysterious dark stranger was reading him like a book. There was something familiar about him, though. Lois came around and stood next to Clark, holding his hand.

The Bat went on. "One man can make a difference in the fight against evil. But we all have our demons to conquer. This is how I choose to conquer mine, by becoming a symbol." He paused and reached up to his cowl, pulling it off. The face of Bruce Wayne looked back at them.

Clark grew angry. "What the hell is this, some kind of joke, Bruce?"

Chloe came up the steps. "It's no joke, Clark. Bruce really is the Batman." Clark was stunned speechless. One of the biggest mysteries in Gotham was answered to them.

Bruce continued. "I am trusting you both with this secret, because Chloe has vouched for you."

Clark replied. "We are all good at keeping secrets. What were you saying about symbols?"

Chloe went to stand next to Bruce as he explained. "As a child, my parents were murdered in front of me. I went through guilt, grief and finally rage. The rage almost consumed me entirely. I decided to make a difference. But, as Bruce Wayne, I could be destroyed, discredited and humiliated. Those I cared about could be hurt in order to hurt me. But as a symbol, I am incorruptible and everlasting. I have turned my rage into a weapon that strikes fear into the darkness. Rage is my demon, and this is how I fight it. What is your demon, Clark?"

Clark stared at Bruce. "Fear," he said. "I fear others, I fear what they will do to me or the ones I love. I fear rejection from the ones I love."

"Chloe tells me that you have the potential for greatness, Clark. You must ask yourself, will you let your demon win? Or will you rise above, as a light in the darkness." Bruce turned to Chloe. "I have to return to Gotham. People start noticing when the Batman is gone too long."

Chloe kissed him and nodded. Bruce turned to Clark. "If you ever need me, just call and I will be there. Good luck to all of you." He turned and left.

Chloe walked to Clark. "He's right, you know. You can't let your fear rule your life anymore."

Clark looked sad. "So, I have to make a choice between what I want out of life, and what would be best for everyone else?"

Chloe shook her head. "That's not what I'm saying. You have to decide what you can live with, that's all."

Clark sat down on the old couch heavily. Lois sat beside him. "No matter what, Clark, I'll always be next to you." She kissed his cheek gently. Chloe gave Clark and Lois a hug, then left for the house.

Clark woke in the loft the next morning. Lois had woken up earlier and slipped out. Clark stretched and put his boots on. He wandered over to the house and went into the kitchen, following the smells of breakfast.

The ladies were huddled at the table, pouring over several papers. They were having animated discussions about something. Lois looked up at Clark as he came in. "Finally," she said. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

Clark walked over and kissed her good morning. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

Chloe smiled. "We are just solving your problem, that's all!" she said brightly.

Clark gave her a confused look. Lana produced several of the papers. They were hand drawn pictures of men in tights, flying through the air. "You want me to take up ballet?" he asked.

Lana smacked his shoulder. "No, you big dumb alien. These are costume ideas!"

Clark looked at the pictures again, "No way am I running around in tights!" he said with panic.

Martha spoke up, "Actually, the tights were my idea" she said. "I remembered that when cloth was close to your skin, it seemed as invulnerable as you did. So, we started looking at more tight fitting costumes."

"I still don't see what for," said Clark. "I can't go to work in this stuff."

Lois sighed. "It's for your secret identity, stupid. Or maybe we'll call it your public identity. Once you start flying around Metropolis, you'll be way more famous than, well, you." Lois looked at Chloe, "Did that make sense?"

Chloe ignored her cousin. "Look, Clark. It works for Br…Batman. It could work for you." She turned to Lana, "I still think black is best. Clark has always looked hot in black."

Lana disagreed. "Look, Batman scares little kids and he wears black. I don't see Clark sitting on top of a building scowling."

Lois piped up, "Then you don't remember all the brooding sessions in high school that Clark had."

Clark stood stiffly, "I can leave if you ladies would like to talk about me in private."

"No, dear" said Martha. "But I want you to go to the Fortress and make some material. The kind that helps against Kryptonite radiation." She turned back to the girls. "Blue and red I think, right?"

They nodded and turned back to Clark, expectantly. He stared at them. "Let's go, Smallville! We don't have all day!"

Clark sighed. This would be a long day.

The Fortress was not much help. It made several yards of material in the thickness that he requested. When the computer found out what it was for, it suggested several designs based on old Kryptonian uniforms. Clark sighed and took the designs and material back to Smallville.

The ladies had almost decided, when Clark walked in. Lana saw what the computers had produced, and immediately began revising details on her favorite design. She showed the finished picture to the ladies, who oohed and aahed.

Lana turned to Clark. "Okay, we've decided on the design. But we'll be needing more red cloth. And red boots, almost calf length, thin soled."

Clark protested, "Don't I get a say? I will supposedly be wearing it."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure. The suit will not be denim and plaid, Clark. Your fashion sense is stuck in 'redneck sensible'." She turned back to the paper that Lana held.

Clark winced. Sure he still had some plaid shirts, and was comfortable in jeans, but he could dress well.

Lois looked back up. "Well, what are you still doing here, Smallville? Get up north! CHOP CHOP!"

Clark muttered and whooshed out of the house.

Chloe, Lana and Martha stared at Lois, who was looking at the space formerly occupied by Clark. She had tears standing in her eyes. She headed off all conversation, "I know, I know. This is the only way I can think of to get him out of his depression, keep him so off balance that he can't remember why we are doing this." She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling two large tears roll down her cheeks. "If he keeps going on the way he is now, he will go crazy, or I'll lose him altogether" she whispered.

Martha hugged Lois. "Thank you, Lois. You might be the one person that can save my son from himself."

Clark came back with several more yards of red material. Lana took it from him.

"Okay, Clark" said Lois. "Strip."

Clark blushed. "Excuse me?"

Lois quirked an eyebrow, "What, super hearing fail? Get your clothes off, we need to take measurements."

Clark turned even redder. "Could everyone turn around?" he asked.

Lois sighed. "Clark, it's nothing that anyone here hasn't seen before, except maybe Chloe."

Chloe giggled. "Nah. I snuck through the air vents in junior year and checked him out in the showers. There were certain rumors that needed verification."

Clark thought that he was going to die from embarrassment. Lois walked up to him and began to unbutton his shirt. "Lois!" Clark said with a strangled whisper. "What are you doing!"

Lois smirked. "You look like you need help. Come on ladies!"

Lana and Chloe rushed over, laughing and tickling him, while Martha smiled tolerantly. The girls piled on Clark, who laughing, began to tickle back. "No, I give, I give. You win." He sped out of his clothes, leaving on only a set of boxers. Lana gave him a look, "You've buffed out, Clark!" she said.

"Hey!" said Lois, giving her a playful slap on the shoulder. "Head in the game, Lang!"

Lana and Martha took several detailed measurements of Clark. They then whisked the material away to the sewing room. Clark redressed and fixed lunch for everybody. Chloe went into the other room to call Bruce, leaving Clark and Lois alone in the kitchen. Lois looked at Clark apprehensively. "Clark? I'm sorry for the way I got on you this morning." She came over to him and hugged him. "I just want you to be happy, and be yourself, the man I love."

Clark hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks. I did need a kick in the ass. I know that I can't save everyone, but I HAVE to make a difference somehow." Clark realized how lucky he was. Most people don't get to love somebody as deeply as he loved Lois.

A few hours later, Martha and Lana came back in. "It's done!" shouted Lana. "Come on, Clark, try it on. I need to see if there are any adjustments to make."

Clark sighed. "Alright, Lana, but I'm going into the other room to change." Clark got up and went into the sewing room.

Chloe came back in. "I heard that it's ready?" she asked. Lois nodded.

Clark called in to the ladies. "Everyone turn around." They grumbled, but turned.

"Okay. Turn around" said Clark.

The four turned and collectively gasped. Clark was standing with his feet spread shoulder width apart, his arms crossed over his powerful chest. The blue and red suit was form fitting, distractingly so. On Clark's chest, there was a diamond with a red 'S' superimposed. Clark had slicked back his hair for some reason, except for an unruly lock tracing a lazy S over his forehead. "Where did you get the family crest, Mom?" asked Clark, indicating the 'S'.

"It was on the baby blanket in your ship. I kept it in my hope chest, thinking it must be significant" said Martha.

Lois was gaping. "What did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"Oh, well, since I don't want to wear a mask, I thought I should change it. Do you think it might keep people from recognizing me?"

Chloe laughed, "Clark, no one is going to be looking at your face, trust me!"

Lois tapped her chin in thought, "No, it might work. I mean, at work you still wear those glasses, and you act like a complete klutz. You can be yourself in the suit."

Clark smiled. Lois found his antics at work so amusing that he kept them up, just to see her laugh. He never thought they might come in useful. He cleared his throat. "Well, we'd better get going soon. I'm going to need to do some shopping tonight."

"What for?" asked Martha.

Clark blushed again. "Uh, briefs. Boxers don't work with this suit."

Chloe grinned wickedly, "Yes, ladies, by day he is Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet. By night, he is…COMMANDO MAN!"

Everyone collapsed in gales of laughter.


	4. Capes and 'Copters

Clark was excited. He was finally going to do what he felt was right. Lois was making a big fuss about his "coming out". When she suggested setting an apartment complex on fire, Clark cut her off. "Lois! We are not staging a disaster just so I can make an appearance! It's Metropolis! I'll never run out of stuff to do!"

Lois pouted, which Clark had to admit was extremely cute. "Oh, alright Boy Scout. But, after you do make your debut, I get the exclusive first interview!"

Clark's jaw dropped. "What if I want the exclusive first interview?"

Lois laughed, "Clark, you can't interview yourself! Besides, I'm giving up the whole idea of planting bombs in an office building. Relationships are based on compromise."

Clark laughed helplessly. "Okay, you win!" A thought came to Clark. "Lois, you haven't already written the article, have you?"

Lois tried her best not to look guilty. "Um, just outlined, really." Clark stared at her, and Lois squirmed. "Well, really, honestly, it's almost done."

"Lois. How much is left?" Clark said evenly.

Lois sighed. "I haven't thought of your superhero name yet." She grinned at Clark. "I'm kind of liking Chlo's idea."

"No, please, not Commando Man!" Clark begged. "Anything else, Tights Boy, All-American Dude, but not Commando Man!"

Lois grinned wider, "We'll see, babe. We'll see. If you think of anything, let me know."

Lois really didn't have to wait that long for the debut. And she didn't have to worry about staging an accident either. An accident was waiting, just for her.

The next day, Perry called Lois into his office. "Lois, just got word, Air Force One will be making a surprise visit to Metropolis, and the President has agreed to let one reporter on board for a twenty minute interview. It's yours." Lois squealed and kissed Perry. He chewed her out and sent her back to her desk to get ready. The rest of the day, she and Clark researched past speeches and interviews, pulling out some hard hitting questions.

Perry came over to their desk, "How's it going you two?" he asked.

Clark said, "Great Chief! Lois is going to make the President's head spin!"

Perry grabbed the sheet of questions and started scanning them. "Woo hoo! Great shades of Elvis! Lois, if you can get answers to two of these questions, you've got a Pulitzer in your pocket!"

Lois smiled at the Chief, then at Clark. Perry spat, "Lois, get up on the roof! There's a helicopter there to take you to the airport!" He turned to Clark, "Kent, get home!" Perry stormed off to his office.

Clark leaned over to Lois. "Meet you at your place later? You can tell me all about it."

Lois was on the roof. She loved flying with Clark. She hated flying with anything else. The rotors were turning as she ducked and ran out to the chopper. The pilot smiled and said, "Miss Lane, welcome aboard. We've got some bad weather coming in, but we'll be safe at the airport in ten minutes."

Lois nodded. The wind had picked up, and a thunderstorm was brewing from the east. She strapped herself in and waited for lift off.

Unnoticed by anyone, a cable had come unbolted and was draped over the landing skid.

The pilot applied power to the collective and the bird rose about two feet in the air, then stopped. The engines whined and the pilot panicked. The world spun fast, and then there was a huge bump, stopping the spin. Lois looked out her window, over the side of the Daily Planet building, to the street, forty stories below.

Lois usually didn't panic. She was still calm as she carefully unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to slide over the unconscious pilot to safety. She hadn't counted on tripping the door latch with her foot. She started to slide out of the helicopter, frantically grabbing at the seat. She clutched her seat belt strap and put a death grip on it. She looked down to the pavement below, closed her eyes and screamed.

Clark had just come out of the building. He was preoccupied with dinner. Lois loved the duck from this little restaurant in Peking. Maybe he should fly over there and get some takeout? He was so preoccupied he didn't see the crowd of thousands gathering around him until he bumped into someone. "Excuse me" he said, but the man didn't notice. Clark followed his eyes up and saw the helicopter, with a woman dangling outside. His eyes widened in shock, then he dashed into a nearby alley.

Lois felt her grip slipping. Her forearms were burning with exertion. She was at the end of her rope. Well buckle anyway. She felt the stitching in the end of the belt, felt it as it slid through her fingertips. She clutched at empty air, then felt the sensation of falling in the pit of her stomach. She screamed like she had never screamed before, "CLARK!" She was so busy screaming, she didn't hear the collective gasp of thousands as they saw a man fly for the first time.

Clark caught Lois at the twentieth story. She knew it was him when she felt the familiar strength of his arms. She heard him say, "Don't worry! I've got you." She smiled and looked him in the eye. "You've got me, but who's got you, Smallville?" Clark laughed his million-dollar laugh, then looked up as the helicopter began to fall at them. "Clark! The pilot!"

"Right," he said. He shifted Lois to his left arm and caught the aircraft in his right. Together, they all rose to the thunderous cheers of the crowd below.

Clark set them all gently back on the roof. Lois was breathless. He was even more spectacular in action than he was at the farmhouse. "So…who are you?" asked Lois, motioning with her hands.

Clark smiled sheepishly, "Um…a friend?"

She gave him an exasperated look. He _still_ hadn't chosen his superhero name! She was going to feed him Kryptonite for a month! She turned and saw several people rushing toward them. Clark stepped back and flew off with a wave. Lois sighed. She couldn't stay mad at such a super man.

Wait…

Superman…!


End file.
